Remembrance of Bliss
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: After goku leaves with shenron, Chichi sits back and reminisces on their wedding night. Oneshot. A little Lemon.


**Remembrance of Bliss**

**She was alone again. At the end of the fight with the Shadow Dragons, Goku used the Spirit Bomb to destroy Omega Shenron. Then Shenron appeared without being summoned. Shenron healed goku and then informed everyone that he will not grant anymore wishes because of long term misuse of the dragon balls. However goku asked for one final wish; for all the people who were killed by the Shadow Dragons and Super 17 to be brought back to life.**

**Then he left to be part of the dragon. The dragon balls went into his body and flew off. That was the last time she saw goku. **

**...**

**It had been weeks since goku left and chichi tried her hardest to put up her usual tough exterior that she has managed to do all this years. But everyone could see how sad and lonely she left.**

**Gohan and Goten reassured her time and timed again they would always be there for her if she needed anything and Pan came to visit when she wasn't training with Trunks or Goten or doing homework. Everyone tried to make her feel as loved as they possibly could but no one could fill in the terrible void in her heart where goku belonged. **

**Chichi had just finished cleaning the house when she suddenly felt tired and drained. Probably due to her old age she thought to herself. She shook her head sadly.**

**Years earlier when she would clean the house, she never use get this tired. Back then she was a lot younger and stronger and could hold her own. But now, things were different especially since goku left her again to be part of a damn dragon! Now she felt lonely and tired…**

**Even though she was heartbroken, she was still very angry with goku for leaving her again. Why does he keep doing this to me?" She said as she place the broom she used to sweep the floor in the closet in the kitchen.**

**After that, she made her way upstairs to their room to take a little rest. To be exact it was her room now since goku was not coming back anytime soon…..**

**Chichi opened the door and walked inside then closed the door behind. She walked over to the bed and layed down. Chichi sighed as she looked at the ceiling then closed her eyes and cried. **

**Why? why am I always alone? why does this keep happening to me?**

**She asked herself these questions. She rolled over on her side and looked across the room at the picture of their Wedding day on the dresser. **

**She wore she mother's beautiful white wedding dress that they had save from the fire in her father's castle. Chichi was so happy that day. She was finally marrying the man that she had been in love with ever since they were kids. **

**Since chichi was a little girl she had always dreamed of marrying the man of her dreams and then having kids later on….**

**Part of her dream had come true. She met goku when she was about twelve and later met him again at the 23****rd**** material arts tournament. However, he didn't even remember the promise that he made to her when they will kids. **

**Chichi scoffed at this. Goku was always so forgetful and carefree. But then he soon remembered after their fight and fulfilled his "promise" to her. **

**She smiled still looking at the picture but then frowned again. He married her only out of a "promise" because she forced him to. Despite this he still stayed married to her even though he wasn't always there.**

_**Many years ago**_**…...**

"_**Oh Goku isn't this so exciting? I can't believe we are finally together" Chichi said as they flew to their new home on Goku's flying nimbus. She lay in her new husband's arms while he held her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Goku was standing on the nimbus. **_

_**The new couple looked so beautiful together dressed all in white, flying away in the sunset. Chichi wore her mother's wedding dress with white flowers in her hair, white heels and white gloves. She wore some light pink lipstick and pearl earrings that completed the delicate look and Goku wore a white tuxedo. He looked so handsome in it. Chichi felt so lucky. **_

"_**Um sure Chichi", Goku said still confused about the situation but knew he has to keep his promise to Chichi. Yamcha and Krillen told him that being married means you have to live with each other forever and do everything together which also includes making love. Goku had no idea what that last part mean. **_

_**Chichi gazed up at her new husband and look into his eyes. Goku looked down at her which caused her to blush and cover her face with her hands, a habit that she has done since she was a little girl. She giggled and Goku just blinked at her confused. **_

_**She was about to kiss him when they suddenly came to a stop. They were finally at their new home that her father had built for them. Chichi sighed, She really wanted to kiss Goku again but she knew she would get another chance to do that once they got inside the house.**_

"_**We're here" Goku said as He jumped off the nimbus with Chichi in his arms. **_

"_**Home sweet home" she said as he carried her bridal style into the capsule house. Once they were inside, Goku set Chichi down on her feet. She flung her arms around him happy that they were finally alone and Goku hugged her back too despite the fact that he wasn't use to this much affection. **_

"_**So what do we do now?", Goku asked curiously. "Well silly, what do you think?" Chichi answered him. "What's that? He asked still confused.**_

_**Chichi sighed and rolled her eye. "We do this" she said seductively as she grabbed goku by the collar of his tux and pulled him in for a long-awaited passionate kiss. Goku caught off guard by this but soon relaxed in this new-found feeling and wrapped his arms around chichi. **_

_**He kissed her back and slid his tongue into her mouth. Chichi moaned into the kiss. Since she was a little girl she had waited for this moment.**_

_**After a couple of minutes they broke free in need of air. **_

"_**Is this what married people do Chichi? What else do they do?" said Goku now intrigued by this new-found feeling. He had so much to learn but she was willing to teach him. **_

"_**Well she said still flushed from their kiss, on their wedding night couples are expected to conceive a child together out of love and passion. They don't necessary have to have kids but ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted to marry and have children someday" She explained to him. **_

"_**Oh so you want kids?" He asked her finally understanding what she meant. She smiled and shook her head "yes" and then blushed again. **_

"_**Okay then" he said as he picked her up again walked into their bedroom. **_

"_**How do we do it" Goku asked her as they entered the room.**_

"_**well um Goku have you ever heard of the word "sex" or the reproductive system" she asked him. Goku shook his head no. Chichi leaned in and whispered something in his ear. She pulled him towards end the bed and they both sat down. **_

_**Then she kissed him passionately again as she began to undo the buttons on his Tux. Goku followed her process and turned her around to unbutton her dress. Within minutes, they both discarded the rest of their clothing and gazed at each others bodies. Chichi had never seen a naked mad before, she was blushing madly. And Goku had never seen a naked woman before, well almost when he kind of saw Bulma naked. She was so mad, she threw a soap bottle at him...**_

_**One hour later. They both lay on the bed panting heavily with sweat covered bodies. "That felt so good" Goku said. He had never experienced anything like this before and he had never been this close to anyone before and especially with the opposite sex. "I know" chichi said. This was also a new experience for her but she wasn't as clueless as Goku was. **_

"_**I love you" Goku said to her as he stroked her wet cheek. Chichi smiled at him and said, "oh Goku I love you too, more than anything in this world" Chichi said as she took his hand that was on her cheek and kissed it. **_

_**Goku blinked at this but then pulled her closer to him to kiss her. She kissed him back and entangled her hands into his thick hair. He slid his tongue into her mouth which resulted in a moan coming from her. After a few minutes they broke free and fell asleep in each other arms. Chichi's last thought before she finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep was "I love you goku and we'll be together forever"…...**_

_**Back to the present day…...**_

**For about forty-five minutes, Chichi had been thinking about their wedding night and how clueless but happy they both were. Well Goku was the clueless one at least but everything still worked out for the best most of the time at least. They had two beautiful sons. One was a Scholar and the other was a real lady's man. Though Goten was not as intelligent as Gohan he still managed throughout high school and college and he became a very decent young man. And Gohan has not only fulfilled his mother's dreams of him becoming a Scholar but he also married a beautiful, strong fighter Videl and they both gave her a beautiful fiery, kindhearted granddaughter Pan. Pan was so much like she was, so full of fire and energy. Chichi was so proud of her sons and what they accomplished. She couldn't have asked for anything more for her children and grandchild. **

**She sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, opened one of the draws and took out a light blue nightgown. She placed it on her bed and walked into the bedroom to shallow before going to bed. **

"**I suppose sometimes "bliss" doesn't always last forever" Chichi said as she closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the shower. **


End file.
